Prodigy/Guide
}}Prodigy (de_prodigy) is a map that many players in the Counter-Strike series do not highly favor, due to the enclosed areas of the map and the confusing pathways. Overview Prodigy is a medium to close-quarters range combat map as Sniper Rifles do not provide adequate advantages in this map (unless you are a good sniper). This map has two bombsites; one at the fuel pipe corridor (known as bombsite B and where the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone is also found) and the other is at the computer lab (which is bombsite A). Submachine guns are a good choice to wield in Prodigy while shotguns are utilized mainly by flankers who have troubles in engaging the enemy at medium range outside the bombsites. The most traversed paths are the security doors, the guardhouse, the Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone, ducts, crates, the outside, and bombsite A. de_prodigy.png|''Counter-Strike'' version de_prodigy_cz.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version File:Prodigy_overview_css.png|''Counter-Strike: Source'' version Hot spots 'Crates/Outside' This route is right in between the Terrorist Spawn Zone and Bombsite B (or known as the CT Spawn Zone and the Hallway Fuel Pipes) thus the conflict in this part of the map is very intense in less than 10 seconds. Since the crates will often be chosen as a place for cover or an ambush by many players, anyone who rushes in these sections are risking themselves into danger, if they are poorly equipped with the wrong weapons. To be certain, semi-automatic (sniper) rifles are recommended to wield, when encountering enemies at the long hallways, and flashbangs, smoke grenades, and HE grenades must be thrown at specific angles to eliminate or trap enemies. Note: If Bots are added in this map and they walk in the ducts at crates, they may sometimes not able to catch the ladder, if this happened, the bot will be exposed and leave him vulnerable to enemies attack or heavy damaging himself and even to death by self. Prodigy Hallway.jpg|Crates de_prodigy_cz0011 crates overview with outside.png|Ditto, Counter-Strike Condition Zero: Spectator View de_prodigy_cz0009 crates player view.png|Ditto, Player View de_prodigy_cz0025 Crates Overview.png|Ditto de_prodigy_cz0008 outside overview.png|Outside, Spectator View de_prodigy_cz0026 Outside sideways Overview.png|Ditto 'Security doors/Guard House' These sections of the map do not contain much activity, especially when the bomb has been planted, and mainly serves as a "lookout" point between the two bombsites. The only troubles you may have is handling a situation when you are trapped inside the security doors, due to surrounding enemies, or when a sniper is seen. It is important to mention that the top of the Guard House is the place where encountering a sniper is very hard to bypass as that player can overview the entire area of the current positions of nearby enemies. Even then, the "open area" of this section is very small and close-ranged weaponry, such as shotguns and submachine guns, is very effective aganist enemy players. Although devising an ambush may be tempting enough, it is a poor choice to consider as enemies can be alerted and swarms of opposing team members can quickly eliminate you, unless you have backup and/or there is only one assailant. Notes: In many situations, players will avoid using the security doors as it emits too much noise and may contain an ambush. As such, the observation window is broken and players will go through the garage and the room with the vending machines. However, this strategy offers less protection as the garage contains only one entry point and there is a hole in which enemies can shoot through or throw grenades. Prodigy bunker.jpg|Guard House de_prodigy_cz0000 GuardHouse Overview.png|Ditto, CS: CZ Version de_prodigy_cz0000 guard house player view higher angle.png|Guard House Player view de_prodigy_cz0022 guardhouse overview.png|Spectator View de_prodigy_cz0020 guardhouse with ladder.png|Ditto, with useable ladder de_prodigy_cz0023 guardhouse overview behind-side.png|Ditto, another angle de_prodigy_cz0004 security doors with window.png|Security Doors, with window de_prodigy_cz0001 security doors with vending machines.png|Security doors, with vending machines de_prodigy_cz0003 security doors hallway.png|Ditto, passageway de_prodigy_cz0002 garage.png|Garage 'Bombsite B/CT Spawn Zone' Engaging enemies in these spots must be taken with caution as there could be plenty of assailants waiting in the vents above or around the corners. To be certain, use flashbangs, smoke grenades, and HE grenades as they are HIGHLY effective aganist enemy players in the enclosed hallways. After eliminating opponents or the bombsite has been confirmed to be clear of enemies, be sure to guard the bombsite from approaching enemies who want to either plant or defuse the bomb. Whenever you have spotted an enemy player, do not underestimate the opponent's abilities (and if he is not alone!) and retreat from a small distance, preferably from a corner. Expect heavy activity in this area, especially if you are playing with bots, going theere alone is not always a good idea. If you do not follow these, you can be swarmed and gunned down by enemies before receiving the chance to counter the strategies inflicted by the enemy. Prodigy Fuelpipe.jpg|Bombsite B de_prodigy_cz0005 bombsite B overview 2nd view.png|Ditto, CS CZ version de_prodigy_cz0012 bombsite B overview with hallway.png|Ditto, wider angle de_prodigy_cz0017 bombsite B overview with ladder.png|Ditto, another angle de_prodigy_cz0024 inside Bombsite B Overview.png|Ditto, inside de_prodigy_cz0027 bombsite B destroyed.png|Ditto, destroyed 'Bombsite A/Computer Lab' The computer lab rooms offer much more complicated routes and infiltration paths, unlike Bombsite B. Since engaging enemies is often unpleasant in the very restricted amounts of space, players will wait in the vents above the area, thus giving players a harder time in watching the alleyway and other entry points. Essentially, the vents must be guarded at all times as enemies will throw a flashbang and surprise any of the blinded enemy with a volley of bullets. In one part of the bombsite, if a careless Terrorist plants the bomb nearby the ladder, that leads to the vents, and leaves it unguarded, a Counter-Terrorist can simply climb down and quietly defuse the bomb. If the bomb is not found there, then the area with the catwalk should contain the C4. Be warned that if players are trying to gain entrance to the bombsite, HE grenades will be used to eliminate clustered groups of enemies in the tight areas. Prodigy Computer Lab.jpg|Bombsite A de_prodigy_cz0008 Bombsite A BEST VIEW.png|Ditto, CS CZ Version de_prodigy_cz0001 bombsite A player view.png|Ditto, player view de_prodigy_cz0002 site A with ladder player view.png|Ditto, with ladder de_prodigy_cz0030 bombsite A overview with ladder.png|Ditto, spectator view de_prodigy_cz0029 bombsite A overview.png|Catwalk de_prodigy_cz0003 catwalk-site A overview.png|Ditto de_prodigy_cz0000 Computer Room Player View.png|Computer Room Player View de_prodigy_cz0010 computer room.png|Ditto, spectator view de_prodigy_cz0028 hallway between crates and bombsite A.png|The Hallway to the crates Other areas 'Ducts' To reach the ducts, players will have to use the ladders at Bombsite B and A. Once inside, precaution must be exercised to a great extent as ambushes are common. The duct can be used as a shortcut to get from bombsite A to B, so while the bomb is planted, both Terrorists and CTs should pay extra attention that this spot is ideal for campers. If the spot is not guarded, it can be used to surprise enemy team. It is worthy to point out that there are also two additional "exit" paths to get out of the ducts; one leads to the crates and the other is at one of the pathways nearby Bombsite A. It is here that surprise attacks can be set to ambush unaware opponents from above. However, these duct accesses are heavily watched by players thus flashbangs must be used to bring the assault to success. Once the ambusher gets out of the ducts, it may be nearly impossible to retreat so be sure that you retaliate against these would-be campers as soon as possible. de_prodigy_cz0003 ducts player view.png|Ducts, Player View de_prodigy_cz0013 ducts overview.png|Ditto, overview de_prodigy_cz0014 duct openings for the crates.png|Ditto, opening for the crates de_prodigy_cz0015 vent openings for one of the bombsite A corridors.png|Ditto, for Bombsite A Additional Photos: 'Terrorist Spawn Zone' de_prodigy0000 T spawn spectator view.png|CS 1.6 Version de_prodigy0001 CS 1.6 T spawn overview.png|Ditto de_prodigy0002 T spawn 2nd angle.png|Ditto de_prodigy0003 T spawn 3rd angle.png|Ditto de_prodigy_cz0006 T spawn zone overview.png|CS CZ: Version de_prodigy_cz0005 T spawn zone 3rd angle.png|Ditto de_prodigy_cz0007 T Spawn zone.png|Ditto Category:Tips and tricks